Pearl Blizzard
Pearl Blizzard is a Mark IV Romanian Jaeger and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Pearl Blizzard is a pretty friendly and calm Jaeger, though she does have a certain edge to her and has a strong dislike for kaiju. She acts somewhat like a soldier and can be pretty stubborn sometimes. History Debut: The Happiest Place on Earth Pearl Blizzard was built by the Romanian GDF Division to have their very own Jaeger. She was first deployed to go fight up against Charybdis Ghidorah and U.F.S., and put up a long against them. She eventually managed to force Charybdis Ghidorah to retreat and she cheered victoriously. Afterwards she then walked back to base. Twilight Trouble Trouble at Denver In Denver, Colorado, a tsunami struck the city and covered it in 20 meters of water. As this happened, three breach kaiju appeared: Bugbuzz and her two allies, Scissure and Serpentine. As the three rampaged, Bugbuzz blasting right through a building with her teal beam, two jaegers named Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard came to Denver to defend the Colorado capital from the breach kaiju. As Serpentine attacked Pearl Blizzard a few times before getting hurt himself and fleeing, Bugbuzz slammed her pincers into the Romanian jaeger from behind. As Bugbuzz blasted Pearl Blizzard with a forehead beam, the bipedal mech shot back with a facial maser beam, making the insect-like kaiju stumble backwards as Serpentine struck again. Serpentine bit into Pearl Blizzard, only to flee once again when he was roasted by her plasma grenade. Bugbuzz picked up the Colorado State Capital and hurled it at Pearl Blizzard, with the Romanian mech only barely dodging. Chittering in fury, Bugbuzz ran up and slammed both of her pincers into Pearl Blizzard, letting Serpentine take break from the fight. Pearl Blizzard swung both of her chainswords at Bugbuzz. Screeching in pain as her head was slashed, Bugbuzz emitted another forehead beam to blast the jaeger. However, Serpentine came back and threw a building at Pearl Blizzard! As the giant mech was distracted, Bugbuzz punched Pearl Blizzard in the face, only to be sent flying into a building by one of the giant Romanian mech's plasmacasters. A harpoon suddenly flew into the water, impaling Serpentine. Jumping down, the new contender, a cyborg shark humanoid with a fedora, punched Serpentine before pulling the harpoon out. However, the challenger wasn't done with Serpentine yet; picking up Serpentine, the cyborg shark blasted a whole in the kaiju with one of his plasma blasters before flinging him away, leaving Serpentine to weakly flee into the sea. Bugbuzz sent a forehead beam at Horizon Brave, who blocked it with his arms. As the newcomer revealed as Hydrogeon fired a plasma blast at Bugbuzz, making her roar in rage and smash both of her pincers into him. In response, Hydrogeon aimed both plasma blaster arms at Bugbuzz's head and fired, blowing off a chunk of her head and sending her fleeing from Denver. Scissure was sent running soon after, ending the kaijus' attack in a loss. Pearl Blizzard and Horizon Brave then thanked Hydrogeon for helping them out in their battle; with their work there now done, the two Jaegers then turned around and took off, heading back to base. Powers/Weapons * Facial Maser Beam: '''Pearl Blizzard can shoot out a powerful heated maser beam from her visor. * '''Wrist Torpedoes: '''Pearl Blizzard can shoot out a barrage of torpedoes from her wrists at her foes. * '''Chainsword * Enhanced Armor * Plasma Grenades * I-19 Plasmacaster * Flight Trivia * Pearl Blizzard is Gallibon the Destroyer's first original Jaeger. * Originally Pearl Blizzard was set to debut during the Tachyon Arc but was postponed until later. * Pearl Blizzard currently has no theme. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Jaegers Category:Flying Characters Category:Global Defense Force Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Original Characters Category:Genderless Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)